


Il ragazzo dei sogni di Byakuya

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Il ragazzo dei sogni di GrimmjowFandom: BleachPairing: Byakuya x GrimmjowChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: “Fammi venire con la tua bocca!”"Crack, OOC, AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il ragazzo dei sogni di Grimmjow  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Byakuya x Grimmjow  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Fammi venire con la tua bocca!”"  
> Crack, OOC, AU

Grimmjow mai si sarebbe aspettato che il suo sensuale senpai, potesse sporgere in quella maniera erotica la bocca verso la sua erezione.  
“Sto sognando?” Si chiese lo studente universitario in quell’istante, ma l’unica cosa che gli interessava era che il ragazzo dei suoi sogni assecondasse le sue voglie e glielo succhiassi fino a fargli perdere la testa.  
«Succhiamelo!» imprecò  
«Fammi venire con la tua bocca!» urlò  
A quegli ordini Byakuya Kuchiki non ebbe la forza di resistere e incominciò a praticare al suo Kouhai il miglior pompino della sua vita.  
«Ah! Kuchiki-senpai è fantastico, sto venendo!»  
Quel giorno Grimmjow non se lo sarebbe scordato per il resto della sua vita.

 


End file.
